Feathers
by Miss Weirdy
Summary: Calliope Ashmore is a rare breed; half-human, half-angel; the product of Archangel Gabriel. In the event of his death, she would take his place as Archangel; which is referred to as "earning one's feathers". The Apocolypse is nigh, and Gabriel has been slain by his once beloved brother, Lucifer. It is now Calliope's duty to take over the role of her father and help the boys.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a story that has been in the making for over two years. It's been stewing away, and I'm finally ready to serve it to you on a textual platter.

Summary: Calliope (pronounced Kah-ly-oh-pee) Ashmore is a rare breed; half-human, half-angel; the product of Archangel Gabriel. In the event of his death, she would take his place as Archangel; which is referred to as "earning one's feathers". The Apocolypse is nigh, and Gabriel has been slain by his once beloved brother, Lucifer. Calliope has been doing her best to live a normal life the last 50 years after retiring from all forms of hunting, but once she hears of her father's death, it's now her duty to take on his role and help the boys. Slight Dean/OC.

Prologue

English Countryside, 1862

The young, dark-haired woman lay in her bed, desperate and fearful, muttering an incantation over a small pot filled with her blood. It was her last resort- she did not want to die. She wouldn't let herself be killed by the little creature who constantly taunted her.

"Hello, Miss Anna. You summoned me?" Called a low smokey voice from the shadows of her dark room. A man dressed in all black stepped from the shadows and approached her bed side and sat on the edge of her goose feather mattress.

"Generally, I don't like to make house calls, though your summons requires me to. However, I am very intrigued, Anna... Seeing as what you are. What you have."

Anna shakily looked down, refusing to look him in the eye. What she was going to do, she knew, was positively wretched. She sighed, and held her ground. There was no turning back now.

"I am going to die. This..." She gestured at her swollen pregnant belly. "...thing. Doctors say I will surely die in child birth. I don't want to die."

The man looked deep into her doe brown eyes, searching for a definitive answer.

"So, I suppose you want me to save your skin and grant you ten extra years of life?" He guessed confidently.

"No."

He looked at Anna quizzically.

"I..." She started "...I want eternal life. I don't ever want to die."

The man chuckled at her ridiculous request.

"Sorry darling, but that's simply not an option. I need your soul in a maximum of ten years. So within the next month or in ten years, take it or leave it."

"I'm not going to give you my soul."

The naivety of this simple young woman was now getting offensive. Thinking she could cheat someone such as him. "Well, sweetheart, if you intend to deal with a demon you will have to pay with you soul. You poor simpleton, you of all people should know what we demons require in the makings of deals of these sort. Good day, madame." The man stood up an proceeded to the door.

"Crowley," Anna called out to the man.

The man turned back and looked at her.

"You will have a soul." She stated.

Crowley turned back around and stared at her in confusion.

"You can have this soul." She looked down at her bulging stomach, rubbing it gently.

Crowley looked at her in complete shock.

"I have no love or want for this horrid seed planted inside me." She continued, now glaring at the bulge.

He chuckled. "You can't be serious."

"Frightfully so." She replied coldly.

"But the baby..." He started, knowing if he accepted, there would be 'Hell' to pay, as it were. "Her father... You agreed to carry his heir. Should he find out you sold her to me, we'll both be destroyed!"

"Ever since the child's conception I haven't heard from him or seen him once! He left me here pregnant an alone like some common whore! And I will not be killed by his bastard he left me with! I will let his heir be dragged into the firey pit so he will know how horrible he is to have left me in such a state!"

"Listen, my dear," Crowley began, trying to make her understand her terrible reasoning. "Gabriel is an Archangel. You can't possibly expect him to stay here with you and raise the child. That job was entrusted to you."

"I don't care!" She screeched with tears streaming our down her blotchy red face. "He knew I loved him, and he left me here alone with this terrible little monster in my womb!"

"You foolish, foolish girl! You can't just-" He spat in anger, but paused. This child's soul is held as one of the most valuable and potentially most powerful... It would be interesting to experiment with. And the deal would be valid due to the fact the child was still part of the mother. The soul belonged to Anna, and hopefully, soon, to him. He lowered his voice and whispered a little protective chant to block out any of the angels or otherwise from hearing what he was about to say. "If I accept, and Gabriel finds out, it's your neck- understand? And your soul will be mine."

"He won't find out." She growled.

"Well, aren't you just so confident? You're like a child throwing a tantrum because your mummy won't give you sweets. But I suppose I'll use you naivety to my own advantage." He tossed her a small beaded bag full of herbs attached to a leather band. "Be sure your child wears this always after her birth. It will make her invisible to angels, so they should not know."

Crowley made his way back to the ailing woman.

"Give us a kiss now, love."

Anna sat up and put her mouth to his, which he began to kiss ravenously.

He pulled away as ancient script began forming on her body, and slowly faded back to its regular smooth, peachy hue.

She squeezed the little beaded necklace in her hand and smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you, Crowley."

"Don't thank me just yet, darling. We're not quite out of the woods." He smiled at her wickedly. "See you in ten years. Tata!"

And he disappeared back into the shadowy background.

* * *

Well, that's the end of our Prologue :3

Rather short, but meh. :p

Starting on chapter one now, updates maybe sparse. I will do my best though! Thanks for reading, be sure to R&R and tell me what you think so far (even though story has really yet to begin). :)

~Hannah


	2. Feathers

**A/N: GAHHH! I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update! TT^TT**

**My keyboard got messed up, and I was finally able to get an external keyboard to finish up chapter 1. **

**ANYWHO**

**I'm letting you know there's some strong language, the 'f' word is used once. So if you're offened, I'm sorry. There's just a lot of anger, and Calliope is a bit of a potty mouth. XD**

**I'm surprised I already got followers and a fav after my prologue! Thanks guys!**

**Well, here it is, chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter One: Feathers

New Jersey, 2009

"_For my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdom is as great!_" The young girls voice called confidently from the T.V. screen in Callipoe's dark living room.

Calliope gazed at the screen intently with her vibrant, violet-maroon eyes as she brought up a piece of popcorn to her rosy, full lips. She was snuggled comfortably cradling a bowl of popcorn as her fluffy ginger cat lay sprawled next to her, mewing for attention, and, perhaps more likely, some of what she was eating. Her light pink pajamas covered her soft porcelain skin, which were hidden underneath in a heavy old floral comforter and her shoulder length raven locks were tied in a sloppy bun atop her head.

She was having great difficulty sleeping that evening, and though she had to get up at four to get things ready at the bakery- which was in a few hours- a strong anxiety had been pumping through her. So in order to calm herself, she popped in her favorite movie, Labyrinth, to distract her troubled mind.

"_My Kingdom is great... Damn. I can never remember that line..._" Repeated the girl on the screen.

"Oh for Christ sake, Sarah!" Calliope suddenly called out to her as if she might hear, startling her cat. "How hard is it to remember such a simple line?"

"You have now power over me." She and the television said in unison.

"Ugh Jenniffer Conelly is thick, isn't she, Marbles?" She said to the cat, scratching behind its ears. "Hey, I bet you didn't know David Bowie is actually a goblin king, did ya? Yup, remember having to track him down in '87. Good guy though, absolutely harmless."

Marbles mewed in response.

Calliope leaned back on the couch as she heard the credits begin to roll. Even though she had done the best to comfort herself, she couldn't shake this feeling. She sighed and sat back up, grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V..

"Ugh, I need to sl-eep." she moaned in frustration. "C'mon , old girl. I'll get you a can of food and myself a sleeping pill."

She stood up and suddenly felt extremely dizzy.

"Shit, I must've stood up too..." She collapsed on the floor before she could finish her sentence.

Marbles meowed in alarm. She quickly ran to her master, sniffed and pawed at her face.

Calliope screamed in a booming voice that did not belong to her as a harsh, blinding light erupted from her every orifice. The poor cat shot off like a bullet with her tail bristled in fear and shock.

* * *

Calliope woke up slowly to the buzzing of her cellphone in her pocket. Her eyes were heavy and drowsy as she lifted herself off of the scratchy carpet and sat up.

"What the hell am I doing down here? Did I fall off the couch or something? Damn, I must've slept hard." She murmured to herself as she retrieve her phone from her pajama bottoms.

"Hmmm... Hello?" She answered grogily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Screamed the woman's voice in a thick New Jersey accent on the other line.

"Whoa, Janelle, you don't have to bloody shout, yeah?!" She said loudly back at the woman.

"DID YOU FORGET YOU OWN A BUSINESS?! I'M PRETTY SURE THE SIGN SAYS 'BEA'S BAKERY'. NOT JANELLE BUSTING HER ASS ALL BY HERSELF WHILE HER BOSS SLEEPS IN AT HOME!"

"Oi, if I'm your boss, you shouldn't be talking to me like that!" _And 'Bea' isn't even my real name, you twit!_ she wanted to add. "So take it easy, I've got a headache, I can't handle you're loud obnoxious voice right now."

"Oh, my apologies, "boss". You poor thing! A headache? Awww. IT'S 10AM BEA!"

Calliope snapped completely awake immediately stood up is shock of what Janelle had just shouted "BULLSHIT!"

"NO BEA, IT'S 10 O-FREAKIN'-CLOCK!" Calliope ran to the kitchen and looked at the clock on her microwave, which read 10:08am.

"HOLY HELL I AM LATE!" she screamed, sprinting to her bedroom to get ready.

"YEAH, NO SHIT! UGH, JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE PRONTO!" Janelle screamed once more from the line, and hung up.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Calliope yelled as she pulled on her lace tights. She finished dressing quickly in a yellow blouse and black circle skirt, and ran back into the kitchen as she pulled on a pair of brown leather boots. "Shit!" She spat. She needed to feed Marbles, whom she was surprised to not see waiting in the kitchen begging for her bowl to be filled... _Hmm. Weird._ She thought. _Oh for God's sake I haven't got time to waste thinking of trivial details! _She quickly ran to the pantry and filled her food bowl and and refilled her water dish in the sink.

"MARBLES, BABY!" She called out for her cat "MUMMY'S GOT TO GO! COME GET YOUR MEOW MIX AND ALL THE JAZZ. LOVE YAH!"

And with that, she rushed to her little blue Volvo and sped off for the bakery.

* * *

_Ugh, I'm turning into a crazy cat lady. Well after 146 years on this godforsaken planet, anyone would be driven mad. Better to invest relationships with pets than people. Bleh... I can't believe I'm so damn late! I mean, the latest I've ever been is an hour, and that's because Marbles was puking everywhere and I had to take her to the vet. But, TEN? That's SIX hours late. I owe Janelle big time... Unless she kills me first. _Calliope's inner monologue continued in a jumble of confusion and fear of her employee's rage as she parked behind her quaint little bakery. She quickly jumped out, locked the car, and ran into her establishment.

"Holy shit, Janelle! I am s-o sorry!" She called from the entrance of the kitchen, as Janelle serviced a customer.

"Here you go! You have a lovely day, Harold." Janelle smiled, handing the balding man a little brown bag decorated with a bright yellow bumble bee containing his usual, a blueberry scone. She heard the distraught voice of 'Bea' coming from the kitchen as the next customer approached. "Excuse me sir, I'm needed in the kitchen. Hold tight, I'll be with you in a moment" She said in a sticky sweet voice with a bright grin. She turned around to the swing doors of the kitchen and her face was twisted in rage, her cheerful facade completely wiped away. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, marching toward her. He eyes were red in exhaustion and rage, her plus size apron caked in flour and batter, wisps of her frizzy brown hair escaping from her tight bun. She looked a right mess, and Calliope felt more sickened with guilt and frustration with herself.

"Hey, keep it down, we have a full house in there..." Calliope responded in annoyance.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH THEM ALL BY THEIRSELF?!"

"Look, I am so, so, so sorry. I really am- I have no idea what happened. I don't have time to explain everything because I really need to get to work. You get all the tips today, alright?"

"Bea," Janelle looked at her in angry confusion. "Are you... wearing colored contacts?!"

_Dammit!_ Calliope screamed in her head._ I forgot to put my goddamn contacts!_ Her naturally unnatural violet-maroon were always getting strange looks, so when they finally invented colored contact lenses, she nearly wept in happiness to finally relieve herself of the ridicule she got from the odd hue of her irises.

"I thought I'd try something new?" She said hesitantly.

"So you picked TODAY? The day you were SIX HOURS late to work?! You know what? I don't even care anymore. I am so. Freaking. Done. Do whatever the hell you want. Take those fucking things out before you scare the shit out of our customers."

"Jan-elle!" Calliope whined. "I'm really sorry, I am so out of it today! Please don't quit!"

"Just take out this freaky ass lenses and help me out. And I'm going to forgive you, because I'm a good catholic woman. But you owe me a raise on top of today's tips. Oh, and a bonus."

"Done! Thank you for not killing me!"

Calliope jumped at her and squeezed her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go get those things out and help me out front!"

"Right-o!" She said cheerfully running to her office. _Thank god I keep an emergency pair at work_. She quickly put the ice blue contacts in and ran up to help Janelle with customers.

"MUCH better!" Janelle said seeing Calliope's familiar blue eyes again. "Now get your ass over to table four, this weird old guy has been here since we opened asking for some chick with a weird name, I forget what it was. I told him there ain't nobody by that name who works here, it's just me and Bea. But he insists he talk to the owner."

Calliope glanced over to the table Janelle had mentioned, and sure enough an old man was sitting in the french cafe chair by the window, hunched over a news paper and lightly sipping at a large mug of hot chocolate. She saw a weird bluish glow around his person, making her eyes widen in confusion "Janelle... does he look... blue to you?"

"Um, I guess he looks a little sad. I mean, he's been here for four hours reading that paper, not moving from his seat. That's pretty sad."

Calliope rolled her eyes and started he way towards the mysterious glowing man.

"Bea, be careful, okay? Tell me if I need to call the cops!" Janelle hissed after her.

"Excuse me sir, I'm the owner of this bakery, I'm Bea. What is it I help you with today?" She said sweetly, trying to ignore his strange glowing aura.

The man place down his mug, folded his paper, and glanced back up at her with pure white eyes and smiled.

"Calliope, my, it has been a long time."

* * *

**HOORAH! CHAPTER ONE DOWN, LIKE 50 TO GO! :D**

**Hahaha, anyway, R&R, let me know what you think and all the good stuff :3**

**Characters from the actual show will be introduced next chapter.**

**Until then,**

**Hannah**


End file.
